


Joy To The World

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crismes Being Helpful, Family, Family Feels, First Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, Giving Back, Helping others, M/M, Meet The Ronaldo Rodriguez Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris and James decides that this year, they want to do something meaningful for Christmas so they start a fundraiser to help the poor people of Colombia, Spain and Portugal.</p><p> </p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy To The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamesfc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesfc/gifts).



> Day 2 of my Christmas Calendar is here!!! This time it's all about Crismes!!! Get it? Crismes, Christmas? Okay I'll just stop talking and get into the story now... I'm too tired for this...
> 
> Also Cristiano Jr does not excist in this story neither does Daniela and Salome... So yeah... Slightly AU... 
> 
> Pssst!! This is for colombiancafeteros because I recall you mentioning something about this being your favourite pairing :D Merry Christmas :D
> 
> Title song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Xo64Q2ucQ8

It was after another long day of endless PR meetings and difficult training sessions that the idea formed in the back of his head. 

He realised that he was blessed, too blessed and started to think back to the days in Cúcuta, Colombia. When he wasn’t so well off, coming from a poor family and all, when playing football in the streets was his only escape from reality, he wished that someone would have done this for him.

“Hamie? Are you even listening to me? I asked what we are doing for Christmas?” Cris shook him a tiny bit and forced him back to reality.

“Huh? Oh well I was just thinking… How about we do something different and give something back for once?” James asked his boyfriend who lit up at the thought.

“Sure!! What do you have in mind?” Cris grinned mischievously.

“Well I was thinking of starting a fundraiser for the poor kids of Portugal, Colombia and Spain? I mean growing up I was never sure if I was gonna get presents for Christmas or not, and if I can help make those kids smile for Christmas, then I will be happy…” James smiled.

“Baby that is a wonderful idea, and I bet our friends will help out too!! After all you did mention both Spain and Portugal along with Colombia.” Cris kissed James deeply before running out and starting to plan.

A week later, they had hired a couple of helpers to start an organisation to help the poor kids and had raised about 2 million euros with the help of their friends. 

Marcelo had even given a lot of his time along with 400.000 euros to help because he too remembered how it felt to be poor. 

In fact, the entire team had pitched in and helped one way or another to raise awareness and funds for the cause.

The rest of December flew by and a week before Christmas, James and Cris flew out to Madeira to hand out toys for the kids and help the families living on the islands where Cris grew up. 

Starting in his hometown of Santo António, Funchal, they went straight to his old neighbourhood and walked to the old run down football field where he used to play every day when he was a kid. 

“Is that your old home grounds?” James asked as he saw the muddy football field.

“Yeah… I came out here all the time and my mother had to drag me inside at night…. Especially when my dad had been drinking too much… I loved this place… Now look at it…” Cris whipped a stray tear of his cheek as a little voice sounded behind them:

“Excuse me sirs? But aren’t you James Rodriguez and Cristiano Ronaldo? The famous Real Madrid players?” When they turned around they were met with a little boy, maybe 7 or 8 years old, wearing a James shirt and Cristiano shorts with a pair of beaten football boots, pushing his brown hair out of his equally brown eyes. 

“As a matter of fact we are. What’s your name, sweetheart?” Cris asked and crouched down to speak to the little boy.

“João Luiz Sir!” João smiled at them as he put out his hand.

“That is a glorious name, did you know it means, “God is gracious?”” Cristiano took his hand and shook it as he would an adult.

“No I didn’t… May I ask you something?” João asked politely.

“Of course, ask me anything?” Cris said with a smile.

“How did it feel to score on that penalty in La Decima?” João’s eyes lit up like Christmas trees when he spoke of the final.

“Amazing!” Was all Cris could say.

“Hey João? Where are your parents?” James asked as he became aware that the little boy were alone.

“I don’t have any… I live in the orphanage down the street… I come out here when the other kids get too much…” João looked at his feet and James all but melted. 

“Well we have some stuff for the orphanage, so how about you take us there?” Cris smiled and took the little boy’s hand.

When they arrived and explained to the owner why they were there, they were escorted to the dining hall as the kids were eating lunch. 

“Hey Cris… I was thinking… You seem to really like João and I can’t bare leaving him here… So maybe we could bring him back with us?” Cris squeezed his hand as they walked into the dining hall. 

“Children, listen up!! We have two very important guests who have something for you!!” 

“Hi my name is Cristiano Ronaldo and I grew up down the street from here… I don’t know if anyone knows me or my boyfriend here, but we are footballers who play for Real Madrid, and we thought that this year there was a lot of nice children who deserved to get Christmas presents, so here we are!!” Cris exclaimed as two other employees at the orphanage walked in with bags of presents that they had organised so everyone would get a gift.

“Mr. Montenegro? Can we talk to you for a second?” Cris asked the owner as the kids opened their presents happily.

“Yes of course, let’s talk in my office.” The man said.

“We were wondering if João was up for adoption?” Cris asked.

“Well he is… But he has been going back and forth between foster homes for years now, and if you want to take him home, it has to be for good. Understood?” Mr. Montenegro looked at them sternly.

“We promise we’ll take very good care of him!!” James exclaimed.

“Just sign these papers and you get to take him home.” Mr. Montenegro smiled at them.

“Thank you, and we actually have something for you too….” Cris said as he handed over a check of 400.000 euros as well as the signed adoption papers.

“400.000 euros!? That’s too much Mr. Ronaldo.” 

“Yeah well you need them more than we do… Make sure the kids get the Christmas they deserve!” James said as they said goodbye and went to find João.

The way his face lit up as they asked him to go back home with them was worth every penny they spend on making the life a little brighter for poor kids everywhere. 

João got a family for Christmas, James got to help kids like himself and Cris? Well he got the family he had dreamed of for years. 

After another trip to Colombia to hand out more presents, the couple and their son could finally celebrate their first Christmas together as a family. With everything from João picking out a tree to Cris helping him put the star on top after him and James finished decorating it, they knew that this Christmas would be a special one.


End file.
